Remembered and Forgotten
by He-Will-Never-Know
Summary: One of my first, I’ve decided to continue and make it a two-shot. When Jacob arrives drunk on Leah’s doorstep, things change, and love rises, that is until he awakes next to her, a little too close. Please review.
1. Leah's POV

_Don't own a thingg..._

**Remembered and Forgotten**

The blaring light coming for the trucks rear leaked through my curtains and onto my wooden floor. The sound of the engine dying and the screeching of dragging feet rang through my ears. Causing another mind blowing head-ache to seep its way back on through. Sometimes having magical wolf powers has its flaws. Like right now for say.

I can hear everything, an I mean everything, from the cars strolling down the black roads ten miles away, to the drunken man slurring noises outside my door. A drunken man who needs to stop showing up at my door at 11:00 pm every single night. But for some odd reason, I like him here. I like the feeling of company in my presence. Not just anyone's, though. My one true love's, and for now, my only love. Jacob Black.

How I got those feelings, I have know fucking clue. I guess you could say it started when he took roll as Alpha. When our minds became tied. An it was just Jacob, my brother, Seth, and me. Not a whole tangle of people at once. I remember the joy of being free.

To only hear the mind of a friend and a brother. The mind of three. The relief that I had felt. It had given me so much hope. So much joy. Just to be free. But like everything I had found happiness from, it was ripped away once Jacob locked eyes with that Evil Swan.

I can still feel the jealousy whipping through me. The feelings I had for him had grown from the bond that we had tied once he created the pack. My Alpha. His Beta. That was how it had been. But I wanted so much more. I can still feel the desire. The wanting, Just a touch, skin to skin. Fire to fire. It was all I needed.

But he had to go and imprint. On a fucking baby. A vampire baby. A half-breed. Are you fucking serious. An once she gets older and rejects his love for someone else, he leaves. Leaving me behind. Like I was never enough to him. I couldn't bring him that joy, that hope, the happiness that he brings me.

He doesn't come back, that is, until years later. An guess who he runs to. Hmm, oh right me. Why, I have know fucking clue. Maybe its because I'm the only one who will put up with him anymore. I'm the only one.

Everyone's living their own lives, and here I am taking care of the drunk that doesn't understand the fact as to why I even exist. Yeah, that's me, Leah Clearwater. The happiest fucking bitch alive. Hah, who would've known.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a loud bang comes from the opposite side of my front door. Oh, joy. I slowly get up, my mind still a fog. How'd he get here? You can't drive drunk. I open the door to see Jacob and Embry, Jacob smiling like an idiot putting most of his body weight on Embry, for support. While Embry struggled to keep him up. Well, there's my answer.

"Hey, Lee can you take care of him, I would but I've got to run home, I'm

meeting Jessica later for dinner," he said gesturing towards Jacob, with one of those goofy smiles. A smile that Jacob used to give me back when we were running patrols and I would accidentally say something stupid, he would laugh and smile. That smile. Just thinking of it made my stomach flutter. I had to smile. Jessica was Embry's imprint. She's cool, I like her better then the others, but we're not close, close.

"Um, yeah, I'll do it, I'm not really doing anything," I responded back sheepishly. I wondered how that'd conversation go if he knew what I really did. 'Oh, well you know, I was just, um, thinking of Jacob, and how I crave for his love…' Oh, I can only imagine the looks I'd get from the pack.

Priceless.

"Alright, um, here," he said leaning Jacob towards me. I struggled with Jacob in one arm while I waved to Embry with the other. 'Well, this is gonna be a long night' I thought as I set Jacob on the couch, gently. He looked up at me with glassy eyes and that goofy grin. That smile. My heart thumbed a beat. Oh, Lord.

He looked pretty adorable. Well, of coarse he looks adorable, he's Jacob. A much nicer, happier, sexier version of him. Yeah, that's it. "Uh, stay here," I said pointing toward the couch cushion. The grin was wiped off his face as a look of panic came across it. "But, but wait." He grabbed my wrist with a tight grip, an I knew he wasn't letting go, and truthfully, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to. "I wanna be with you," he whined.

Oh, god. He needs to stop talking like that, I can only take so much. Wait, what. What the hells wrong with me. I'm Leah Clearwater. Never backing down a challenge. I just need a grip. Come on, its just Jake. A smart, worthy, leading, beautiful, sexy- Okay I've got to stop!

"Um, ugh, okay just, uh, follow me." I said as I put all his back weight on my arm and gently pushed him from the cushion. My arms wrapped themselves around his waist while his arm went around my neck. We stumbled up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Once we finally managed to pull our way toward the toilet, I set all his weight down on the lid. I turned and pulled a clothe out of the cabinet below the sink. I went to turn again, but stopped suddenly when I felt tender, warm hands wrap themselves around my torso. "Um." It was all I could say. My mind was suddenly blank of what to do while it screamed 'Fight it Leah, fight it!'

"Um, Jake?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing?" I questioned, looking his way.

"Oh, nothing," he said with a smile, and it wasn't my smile, it was different.

His hand started to travel up my shirt. 'He's drunk, he's drunk!' my mind screamed. I turned to push him away, until I had caught his eye. A foggy sheer of white cover his entire eyeball. It had caught me off guard. I was about to ask what had happened, when suddenly I felt his lips on mine.

Before I knew it our lips where in motion, in harmony. I couldn't think. All the thoughts of earlier had been erased from memory and replaced with the same desire I had, had years ago. That warm desire of lust that shaded over my mind and heart. I was too lost to see, and to breath.

It grew stronger as his warm, tender hands roamed my hair, my body. Before I knew what I was doing, my slim fingers were traveling through his shaggy brown hair, making their way to his sculptured chest. I was everywhere. We were everywhere. Exploring. In seconds our tongues where fighting, demanding domination as they twirled together in union.

I was so lost I had forgotten about the alcohol on the tip of his tongue. Had forgotten that in the morning he wouldn't remember a thing. That this was just a game to him. I had forgotten. But that wont ruin the moment of pure bliss. Oh, no. Nothing would.

Even if he didn't remember, I would still have this moment.

To remember, and then forget, so tomorrow, it can be replaced.

Oh god.

**Please Revieww **

**Thad be awesomee!!**

**might continue, not sure...**


	2. Jacob's POV

_Dont own a thing.._

**Remembered and Forgotten**

_Jacobs POV_

I was in a world, where dandelions soar through the baby blue sky, while the unicorns shuffle through the crisp, green glass. Wait, what. What the hell kind of place is this. I swear to myself that I am officially on drugs. Or was it alcohol. Whatever's making me think this nonsense.

Suddenly, the unicorns and dandelions where gone. Emptiness taking its place.

My mind was completely blank. White coating my vision. Confusion overwhelmed me as I started to slip, falling into an inky blackness. This all wasn't making any sense to me.

On moment I'm in fairytale world and then I'm in darkness. It was as if I was dreaming of nothing at all. My whole body had gone completely numb, frozen almost.

That's when the ice starting to thin, letting a sharp pain to take over. It was everywhere. That's when I awoke, my eyelids lifting, little by little. They shut quickly once the suns blinding rays hit them. I waited for my eyes to adjust, the headache now ten times stronger.

What happened last night. All I can recall is calling Embry up for a couple of beers. Everything else was a blank.

I looked around, slowly taking in my surroundings. I was in a bed, a very comfortable bed, with blue, silk sheets and a cotton, white comforter. Pictures and posters were hung all over the light blue walls, my vision, to blurry to see any faces.

Then, suddenly, I realized what was next to me, or who at that. Leah Clearwater. Leah fucking Clearwater. Here, next to me, in the same bed. Why, I have know fucking idea. Her left arm was wrapped around my torso causing fire to burn in its setting.

Okay now I really want to know what happened last night. Having to wake up in the morning to find yourself in your Betas room with her, herself laying next to you just creeps me the fuck out.

I mean, I'm used to waking up at Leah's house. I practically live here. But I always awake on her couch, downstairs. Never had I awaken in her bed. I hadn't even seen her room.

There was a stir coming from the left side of my chest. Oh, shit. I close my eyes and pretended to be in a deep slumber. I feel the weight shift up on the bed. Then just like that, it stilled.

I would had guess that she had either moved over a bit and had just fallen back asleep, but the quick breathing coming from beside me told me otherwise. I stayed in that position, keeping my breath even, until I felt the bed shift again.

The weight of the bed completely shifted up, telling me that she was officially of the bed. There was the shuffling of feet and the occasional mumble here an there, until I heard a door quietly shut and lock. Bingo.

I opened my eyes to find myself overwhelmed with the same sun light. I winced ever so slightly. My perfect time to escape. I looked down at myself. Well, at least I had my clothes on. My very dirty clothes, but they would have to do, for now.

I slowly, but quietly got up, removing the sheets that covered me. I pushed my self up, carefully from the beds cushion and made my way toward her bedroom door. I twisted the knob so gently, that I hadn't realized that it had already opened.

I was so close, so close. All I had to do was open the door and spring for the stairs, which were down the hall. An that's exactly what I did, but unfortunately, I hadn't made it all the way.

I was half way down the stairs when Leah's quiet voice echoed through the hall walls. "Jacob?," her voice tired, if I hadn't had the powers of a wolf, I'm sure her voice would have been like wind in the trees. A melody left unheard.

I turned to see her hovering over the stairs, staring at me with strong intensity. "Um, yeah," I replied, questioning what she had to say next. Her face twisted with emotion. "You, uh, left this," she said hurt looping through her words, I don't understand, what had I done to hurt her.

She was Leah Clearwater, the strongest women I know, what could I have done. The questions ran through my mind as I forgot what she had said. "Um, what," I asked, dazed. "You left this," she repeated, moving her one arm up to reveal my grey, 'Hard Rock' shirt that I had given her when she had phased on accident, just nights ago.

"Uh, thanks," I replied awkwardly, as I walk back up the stairs. I went to grab the T-shirt when she suddenly pulled it away, a playful grin plastered to her lips. I went to grab it back but she pulled away once more. I tried again, but kept failing miserably. Oh, she wants to play games now. Hmm, I'll show her, the competitive side of me rising.

"Give me the shirt, Leah." I grinned playfully.

"Well, your gonna have to come and get it," she said laughing, running to her room. I chased after her and this went on for a whole five minutes till I had her pinned to her bed. "Gotcha now," I said with a proud smile.

She giggled. "You've got me, but you've totally forgotten about the shirt," she said, now laughing. The feeling of shock sprang through me as I realized that she didn't have the shirt in her hands. It must have been clear on my face cause she laughed even harder then she had before.

Her eyes gleaming. She was so happy. I was confused. Leah had always been so depressing and bitter. I'd never seen such a fun and playful side of her. A side so full of adventure and excitement. A side that someone like me could really grow to love. I admired that.

The giggling interrupted my thoughts once more as a different feeling overcame me. Love, no. Admiration, oh yeah. She looked up at me, from the spot that I had pinned her, with a gleam in her eye. I smiled, a true smile. Man I could get used to this.

I reached down and stroked her face. "What happened last night?" I questioned, completely changing the subject. I watched as she blushed a chrisom red and looked away, avoiding my eyes. Oh god, how bad is it. "Um…" was all she could get out.

Oh great, I probably danced around like a jelly bean and told her all my deepest, darkest, secrets. Like how I'm secretly ,madly in love with her. Okay, I did not just think that. Yep, I'm on drugs.

"Your gonna be mad if I tell you," she replied. Now making eye contact. Oh god, I was getting nervous now.

"Tell, me everything, and I mean everything, detail an all, on whatever the hell happened last night."

I looked back down at her

Something happened then, maybe it was the change of emotion that fogged her eyesight, or the sudden feeling of pure lust and desire welding up in me that made the entire atmosphere change. No, I hadn't imprinted, if that's what your thinking. But something else happened, it cannot be explained, but I could remember, absolutely everything. I remember the lust, the desire. The touch, the fire, the burning, everything. And I wanted more. Much, much more.

Leah opened her lips to start the story of my drunken night, but stopped suddenly when my lips planted themselves to hers. The burning, the touch, the desire, all ten times more stronger then before. That's the beauty of being sober. Times like these.

The passion and love was clear. Clear for even human eyes to see. And it continued, we just couldn't stop.

By the time the light started to dim through the her bedroom window, I could tell easily that it had gone on all day and it was now dusk.

Leah pulled away abundantly, giggling to herself once more.

"What," I whined, not wanting it to end.

She giggled some more at my protest.

"By the way, I threw your shirt in the closet, just so you know." she said it like she was stating the obvious.

"Well, thanks for that, now can we please continue," I whined once more.

She laughed at that.

"Gladly"

_Hope you liked it. I think it's kinda bad, but w/e. _

_Please review_


End file.
